Ohanzee The Last Zeta
by HowlingLeo
Summary: Everyone's story starts off different. Some live a good life, while others struggle. My life was nice until the Scar clan came. Now I live as a wanderer searching for a place to call my own. My name is Ohanzee and this is the story of how Jasper Park became my new home.
1. Intro; Nightmare or Memory

**I don't own Alpha and Omega or any characters from the film, I do however own Ohanzee (Zee).**

Everyone's story starts off different. Some live a good life, while other's struggle. Sadly, my life falls under the second category, but it's not all doom and gloom. I'm big and strong I'd say about three fourths bigger than a normal wolf; I had a loving family until the Scar clan came. Now I live my life as a wonderer searching for a place to call my own, but little did I know the past always has a way to catch up to you. My name is Ohanzee or Zee for short and this is the story of how Jasper Park became my new home.

Thunder storms rage through the night sky a once peaceful cove is now aloud with barking and howling. On the ground, in the water, and even in the air blood is everywhere. Two small pups are running through the carnage fleeing for their lives.

"Come on Zee we're almost out!" one wolf hollered.

The other one now known as Zee ran with the other wolf to a large raging river.

"What do we do now bro there's no place to run?" Zee cried.

The wolf known as his brother looked around, he could hear the invading wolves closing in.

"Zee I want you to do something for me." Zee's brother said trying to stay calm.

Zee looked to his brother nodding.

"I'm going to throw you across and then I want you to run and don't stop for anything do you hear me?" Zee's brother said beginning to tear up.

"What I'm not going to leave you here." Zee growled.

"I'm sorry brother but we have no choice." Zee's brother cried.

While Zee was still trying to wrap his head around his brother's reasoning, he failed to notice that he was already in his brother's muzzle. Zee tried to stop him but his brother threw him with surprising strength to the other side of the river. When Zee landed on the other side, he looked across to see his brother being pinned by the lead invader.

"RUN ZEE, RUN!" Zee's brother shouted clawing at the invader.

Zee ran and did not look back. He continued to run and never stopped. While tears soaked his face, Zee knew he needed to find shelter, but what he didn't know is that his mind was scared and in a flash of lightening his face went from one of sadness to one of rage and just like that is was gone.

'One day I will return and the Scar clan's days are numbered, I will avenge my family no matter the cost.' Zee thought as he ran into the night.

Zee awoke with form his scare to see that he was in his homemade den.

"Just; just a nightmare." he said with a sigh.

He got up and stretched and left the den. Looking around he couldn't help but smile at the scenery, but sadly it was time to move on. And so, he went on his way. But little did he know that he was about to get the shock of his life.

**So, Zee was having a nightmare or memory about his past I wonder who was his brother is, did any in his old pack survive, and what could possible shock this hardened wolf?**


	2. Wolf Pup Rescue

**I don't own Alpha and Omega or and characters from the film. I do however own Zee.**

It's been three days since Zee left his homemade den. He has finally arrived to where his next adventure lies.

'Welcome to Jasper Park.' Zee thought reading the sign.

As he began to walk through the territory border, he couldn't help but feel like something was off and that's when.

"HELP" A voice screamed.

Without thinking Zee bolts off in the direction of the scream. When he arrives what he sees makes him burn with anger. In the valley below him is a group of small pups being cornered by a bear. When the bear begins to charge Zee jumps to action going from the top of the cliff straight down onto the bears back. The bear starts trying to shake off its attacker, but it is no use Zee goes for the back of the neck biting down causing the bear to roar in pain. The struggle goes for a couple of minutes before the bear tries to flatten Zee by landing on its back. However, Zee has done this dance before a in one swift motion he slides around the bear goes for the neck again somewhat hanging from just his jaws. He swings up gliding his teeth through the bears neck slicing its throat he release's goes air-born with a flip and lands gracefully in front of the now dumbfounded pups. The bear is now bleeding out quickly dying. Most of the pups are scared of this new wolf, all but one.

"How... how did you do that?" the smallest pup asked.

Zee looked behind him with a smile.

"When you get bears trying to take your meal every now and then you got to come up with some way to deal with them." Zee laughed.

The little pups' eyes go wide.

"Wow mom would love to know that technique. Oh, I'm sorry my name is Runt." The little pup now known as Runt said holding out his paw.

"Ohanzee, but please call me Zee. Runt huh, let me guess your fathers an Omega?" Zee asked smiling.

"Yeah, he is, well he's head Omega but still how'd you know?" he asked.

"Oh, my old pack had a couple of Runts running around and their fathers were always Omega's." Zee laughed.

Runt looked behind him calling to the other pups.

"It's ok guys he good." Runt chuckled.

And soon Zee was being wolf piled by little pups and he couldn't do anything but laugh. After a little laughing and fun Zee looked to the pups.

"Come on pups let's get you home." Zee offered.

And so, they were on their way with the pups leading Zee back to their pack.

**So, Zee has saved Humphery and Kates pups. I wonder what will happen when they reach the pack.**


End file.
